StormClan/Roleplay
Archives: 1 ---- Morningwing killed a mouse, a strange piece of prey to find in the marshes. He was proud that he was now used to walking through the muck. - Ash Foggypaw, finally managing to navigate on her own, returned to camp, her pelt completely covered in mud, from ear-tip to tail-tip. She had gone out on her own, but...yeah, she had some struggles.Silverstar 01:07, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Flameheart, who was being lazy and laying around, jumped up when he saw Foggypaw. "You look like you've had fun," he remarked, staring at his now brown colored apprentice. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 01:11, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Foggypaw cocked her head in confusion, slightly facing her mentor. "What do you mean?" She paused, letting out a soft groan. "...I'm guessing what I fell into was mud, not water....my pelt feels super icky!"Silverstar 01:14, February 20, 2016 (UTC) "Let's go to the stream to get you washed," Flameheart murmured. He got up to go with her, guessing she would be more likely to drown then get clean. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 01:18, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Foggypaw sighed in disinterest, but she did not disagree. "At least I managed to go out on my own."Silverstar 01:19, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Flameheart nodded, somehow forgetting his apprentice couldn't see that. After she was out of the stream, Flameheart began. "Tonight's the halfmoon meeting," ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 01:23, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Foggypaw turned her head away, the soaked she-cat flattening her ears in embarrassment. "...I know, I know...I'm sorry for running into everyone...I'll probably do it again though."Silverstar 01:25, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Flameheart ignored her and carried on. "... and with some thought, I have decided it is time for you to earn your full name," ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 01:27, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Foggypaw had been quietly carrying on about how much of an embarrassment she was, until she stumbled upon her words as he announced that she'd get her full name. "Waitwhat?! Y-You can't be serious!"Silverstar 01:31, February 20, 2016 (UTC) "You've been training long enough, and you may be clumsy, but your a fine medicine cat, your ready," Flameheart mewed. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 01:33, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Willowspirit emerged from the warriors' den: she'd enjoyed being able to sleep in, especially sine Morningwing was now a warrior so she didn't have to get up as early. --look me in the eye 06:03, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Flameheart got to his paws. "Anyway, we should get back to camp and rest for a 'lil while," ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 15:01, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Foggypaw nodded obidiently. "Yeah...I am feeling pretty tired." The pale tabby admitted silently.Silverstar 00:36, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Flameheart nodded and they went back to camp. ---- Morningwing crept back to StormClan. He had failed to find Winterfall that day; she was probably pouting in her nest about Vinefur, at least he ws guessing, and he hadn't been able to find Burr and his group so gave up and went back to the Clan. Hopefully I don't smell like RockClan... or death. ''He thought glumly. ''Ashstorm 14:06, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Willowspirit groomed her fluffy gray tabby pelt. --look me in the eye 18:30, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Morningwing padded into camp. So far so good. Ashstorm 22:18, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Dusktiger prodded a worm.---- Hiddenstar rested on his side, as he hadn't been feeling the best. He had some sort of cough going on, and Foggypaw was constantly tending to him, worrying over her former mentor.Silverstar 16:00, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Morningwing smelled Dusktiger. He really didn't want to talk to him right now, so he went the other way over to the warriors' den. ---- Flameheart carried some tansy to Hiddenstar. "Is your cough any better?" ---- Darkfrost returned from hunting. --- Jumpstrike was daydreaming about Riverwish. Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 13:31, March 29, 2016 (UTC) The black smoke leader shook his broad head slowly, his flank falling and rising weakly. He could already feel his very first life slipping away, and the very thought seemed to terrify him.---- Sparkstorm gazed at his paws, as if guilty of something.Silverstar 19:02, April 3, 2016 (UTC) "This should help with your breathing," Flameheart mewed, dropping the herbs in front of Hiddenstar. ---- Darkfrost looked over to Sparkstorm. She still felt bad on how she rejected him. It seemed even more awful since she and Meadowbee had been fighting over him. I still love him, but I don't think I'm ready yet... Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 20:45, April 3, 2016 (UTC) Hiddenstar moved his muzzle away from the herbs, letting his eyes close. "...it's no use now, Flameheart. There's no need to waste your herbs on a guy who has eight other lives to spare after this one is gone."---- "Swampgator!" The Clan deputy raised his head in surprise, spotting Shorepebble loping over. He greeted his sister with a warm purr.Silverstar 21:09, April 3, 2016 (UTC) Willowspirit coughed as she finished her grooming - the colder weather always made her more prone to losing her breath. I'm still fine, though. I'd just better take it easy today. --look me in the eye 06:36, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Morningwing sat down in his nest when Jumpstrike appeared out of no where and shouted in his ear. "Patrol! now!" ''in his stupid overly happy way. Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 00:47, April 5, 2016 (UTC) (eh it's been awhile...) Jumpstrike waited excitedly to see who was going to the gathering. Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 00:46, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Hiddenstar was extremely close tho losing his first life, so Swampgator decided who was attending. He'd go as the temporary leader, so would his sister, Morningeing, Jumpstrike, Willowspirit, and a few others.'Silverstar' 00:50, April 15, 2016 (UTC) "Is't it ''great? we get to go to the gathering, together," ''Jumpstrike was babbling to Morningwing. Maybe Riverpaw might show up? ''Please, let a rock fall and kill him while we're there... ''Morningwing thought glumly. Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 00:53, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Willowspirit was touching up her fur as she did some last-minute Gathering prep. --look me in the eye 04:27, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Once the selected cats left, Hiddenstar lay in his den, the young leader wheezing softly. After the Gathering... Foggypaw was last to hustle back to camp, huffing angrily due to the fact that she was blind. Raising her head, she listened as Swampgator ventured over to the leader's den to inform Hiddenstar of the arrival of the DawnClan and ShadeClan cats. He popped his head out of the den heartbeats later. "F-Foggypaw, come quick!" The blinkd apprentice pricked her ears, fear prickling through her pelt as she raced towards the sound of the deputy's paniced voice.'Silverstar' 22:08, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Willowspirit's fur was fluffed out. ---- Bouldersnow was unimpressed: the former DawnClan cat had fallen into the marsh and gotten covered in mud on the way to camp, much to the amusement of everyone else. --look me in the eye 23:00, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Foggypaw was guided by Swampgator to Hiddenstar's side, and the leader was cold, but slowly, warmth was returning to his body. "He's losing his first life, Swampgator..."'Silverstar' 23:11, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Streamwing was bored, so she groomed herself quietly. 'Stormver' 00:08, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Eventually, Hiddenstar recovered, blinking open his eyes slowly. He was no longer ill, and his eyes shone with determination. "How was the gathering?" He asked his deputy, while Foggypaw exited her leader's den. She tripped, her paw hooking on a large willow root.'Silverstar' 00:18, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Whitetoe sat with Hickorywing outside the medicine den. He didn't look much better, Whitetoe thought. But the medicine cat said the best thing they could do for him was let him rest, and try to have him eat as much as he could. Whitetoe casted her gaze to the mouse she'd given him eariler, still untouched. He'd said no when she tryed to give it to him, saying he wasn't hungry. That felt like hours ago. Now, he lied a few inches away, sleeping, hardly moving. Whitetoe closed her eyes and set her chin on her paws. Maybe when she woke he'd be less stubborn. Lock the doors, and close the blinds, we're go'in for a ride 19:10, April 23, 2016 (UTC) Bouldersnow, who was nearby, cast a worried look at Hickorywing. ---- Birdsoar poked her head out of the warriors' den as she tasted the air. --look me in the eye 20:10, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Whitetoe woke up a while later, and padded over to check up on Hickorywing. She nudged him. "Hickorywing, you need to get up and eat," she murmured softly. She stiffened when he didn't stirr. "Hickorywing?" she mewed, more urgently. ~Patchfeather~ 13:16, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Swampgator sat beside his sister, watching Hiddenstar with a dull look in his eyes. "Do you think he's alright, Shorepebble? He's been awfully quiet lately." He shifted uncomfortably, and his sister drew in a deep breath as she began to think. "...Perhaphs he's just lonely, Swampgator? He has no family, after all."---- Dusktiger stretched out, dragging himself out of the warrior's den. Time to get muddy again....yaaay.'Silverstar' 21:18, June 1, 2016 (UTC) As Whitetoe had feared, Hickorywing died. He joined StarClan a few sunrises ago, she felt as if her heart was hollow now. She groomed her pelt, and she was planning on hunting. Hickorywing's death should not keep her away from Warrior duties. She paused while licking. ''Dear StarClan. I've been so caught up in Hickorywing, I don't even know half of these cats. She shifted. Whatever the matter, she'd do her best to be a good Warrior. Winterfall stomped along some marsh, her face and pelt twitching. She felt... like something was awfully wrong... her paws began to feel warm... and... sticky... she looked down at her paws and gasped. Her pure white fur was stained crimson, and an ever growing pool of blood poured off them. She screamed in terror. A voice started whispering in her ears. Who are you really? She started screaming louder and scrabling around, trying to escape the blood pool, it was so deep now, it lapped up to her nose and she had to stand on the tips of her toes to breath. --- Morningwing, who was failing at a hunting trip, whirled around as he heard Winterfall screaming. He raced for her voice, darting out of the path of small trees here and there. "Winterfall?" he called. She answered him with a screech. He crashed down into her. "Winterfall! what is the matter?" he asked, his pelt bristled with horror at the force of her screams. Winterfall had stopped and was trembling underneath him, whimpering. "Winterfall?" Morningwing repeated in a wary voice. "There - th - there - w - wa- s b- b - blood and and..." Wintefall trailed off into a fit of sobbing. Morningwing helped her stand and let her lean on his shoulder. "Let's take you to Foggypaw," he suggested. Winterfall didn't complain, so they went off to camp in search of the Medicine cat Apprentice. ~Patchfeather~ 00:16, June 2, 2016 (UTC) After leaving camp to stretch his legs, Dusktiger flinched in alarm. "What the junk...?" He murmured to nobody in particular, primarily to himself. Was someone dying, or was that one of those vixen calls? Either way, the dark tabby shifted uncomfortably.Silverstar 01:56, June 2, 2016 (UTC) As they walked, Winterfall stayed quiet, though trembled now and again. She went over in her head what happened. It had to have been a vision. But of what? And why did she hear a voice say who was she really? Winterfall shivered once more. She couldn't think properly at the moment. As they came closer to camp, Morningwing scented Dusktiger nearby. I wonder if he heard. I wonder if the camp heard... ~Patchfeather~ 02:06, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Dusktiger pricked his ears as he heard someone approaching. He took a small, curious step forward, the familiar scent of his brother falling over him like a blanket. He pricked his ears in interest as he spotted his littermate guiding a white molly. There was no blood, so surely everything was fine? He cast his brother a puzzled look.Silverstar 02:10, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Morningwing sensed his brothers look. "Winterfall had a bit of a... breakdown, you could say. I'm taking her to see Foggypaw," he answered the best he could and kept on walking, but Winterfall didn't follow. He turned back. ----Winterfall had frozen and was staring blankly at the ground in front of her. "Winterfall?" Morningwing asked quietly, padding over to her. Winterfall's head jerked up at the sound of his voice. She whipped her head around, and her eyes darted to and fro. She suddenly sprang away and began running away at full speed. "Winterfall! come back!" Morningwing called, but he felt almost too stunned to follow. ~Patchfeather~ 02:18, June 2, 2016 (UTC) "Ah..." Dusktiger replied quietly, stepping back as his brother and Winterfall could pass. His eyes once again clouded with confusion as the molly did not follow the tom. He remained silent, waiting to see what happened, only to watch the warrior flee, and Morningwing remain in shock. Dusktiger remembered that his brother had troubles navigating, so he took the liberty of running after the white she-cat. "Hey, wait, Wintefall!"Silverstar 02:21, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Winterfall skidded to a halt, whipped around to face the warrior, her eyes hostile. She arched her back and hissed. ~Patchfeather~ 02:24, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Dusktiger slowed down, pinning back his ears in response. He did his best to swallow his normally sassy nature. "What are you going to do, run out into the swamp and get lost and then eaten by something bigger than you? The other clans are far away, hours of travel. If you need help, you best get it here."Silverstar 02:30, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Morningwing hurried to catch up to his brother and Winterfall. ---- Winterfall stayed tense. The words from her vision repeated in her head, and other fast faint visions fluttered past her eyes. A battle, her, having to kill, then peace. There was going to be a battle, the one Burr was planning, and she would be apart of it. She must get to him. She turned away sharply from Dusktiger and kept up her hopeless running for the border. ---- Morningwing at last caught up to Dusktiger, only to find Winterfall gone. "Where's she gone?" ~Patchfeather~ 02:35, June 2, 2016 (UTC) "I..." Dusktiger trailed off breathlessly before huffing in annoyance. "...have no idea. She could die out there if not careful. When we came here, we traveled in a group. She's going alone, didn't say where." He replied with a swish of his tabby tail.Silverstar 02:39, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Morningwing felt his heart drop. He knew exactly where she was going. "I have to go after her," he announced and began to pad ahead. ~Patchfeather~ 02:41, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Dusktiger's eyes widened in surprise before he opened his mouth, shut it, and then opened it again, "I-...! You're...You're going to come back, right?" He had no friends in StormClan, and frankly, he didn't fit in either. If his brother left, he'd be all alone.Silverstar 02:45, June 2, 2016 (UTC) "Of course I will! and Winterfall will be with me," Morningwing promised without slowing his pace. ~Patchfeather~ 02:46, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Dusktiger nodded slowly, hesitantly watching his brother leave. "Alright..."Silverstar 15:57, June 17, 2016 (UTC) At camp, Birdsoar and Willowspirit were talking near the warriors' den. ---- Bouldersnow was hunting... but failing miserably. The former DawnClan cat hadn't adjusted well to StormClan's territory. --look me in the eye 22:08, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Hiddenstar sat in his den, oddly quiet. Swampgator was in there with him, and seemed very confused. Meanwhile, Shorepebble groomed her silver pelt.Silverstar 02:46, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Whitetoe got to her paws and began to march toward the entrance, deciding to go for a hunt. ~Patchfeather~ 12:20, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Shorepebble let her glance slide over to Dusktiger. He was still sitting there, staring at the camp's exit, waiting for his brother's return.Silverstar 21:29, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Darkfrost entered camp, shaking mud off her paws, when she spotted Dusktiger. She padded up to him. "is Morningwing back with Winterfall yet?" ~Patchfeather~ 13:44, July 11, 2016 (UTC) With his shoulders slumped, the unusually dark tabby shook his broad head slowly. "...No, they're still gone."Silverstar 19:38, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Darkfrost felt sorry for the tabby. "I'm sorry he hasn't returned. He may even be on his way back now, you know how far the other Clans are from us," she tried to reassure him. "Maybe you should join a patrol or something, to get your mind off it," ~Patchfeather~ 20:06, July 11, 2016 (UTC) The warrior shook his head once more before rising to his paws and walking a distance away. "No...then I'll just keep looking to the border."Silverstar 21:13, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Darkfrost dipped her head and padded away. She knew there was no point in trying. By the warriors den, she poked her head inside. "Sparkstorm? you in there?" she called. ~Patchfeather~ 23:44, July 11, 2016 (UTC) The ruddy Tom looked up lazily. "....Hmm?"----Shorepebble was bored, and wished to go hunting, but she knew better. Swampgator would fret tons if his sister suddenly left.Silverstar 02:10, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Dewkit and Minnowkit sat just outside the nursery awaiting their apprentice ceremony. Since they had just turned six moons old, the two were excited about becoming apprentices. Hopefully their mentors were exceptional. Their mother, Roseheart, had specifically asked the large leader to consider it hard. — ~Patchfeather~ 12:17, July 15, 2016 (UTC) (Next time, I'd appreciate it if you just made them apprentices right away, basically just clogging up the roleplay with a purposeless ceremony) Sparkstorm looked up at the dark she-cat in slight surprise, recalling her rejection long ago. Her sister had liked him, maybe he should've just gone with her? "Uh, sure." The black and silver leader summoned his clan for the ceremony. "Minnowkit and Dewkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Minnowpaw and Dewpaw. Your mentors will be Stormrage and Jumpstrike, in that order. I hope they will pass down all they know on to you." Hiddenstar let his vibrant gaze rest on the two warriors. Stormrage was a strong guy, but a bit impatient, he needed someone to teach him patience. As for Jumpstrike, he saw that the white warrior, although still a bit new to warriorship, had deserved a cat to train. He was a hard worker, after all.Silverstar 14:26, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Jumpstrike leaped to his paws in surprise. And padded slowly up to his apprentice, trying to keep as calm as he could. ---- Darkfrost led the way out of camp. "Where would you like to go?" ~Patchfeather~ 14:35, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Hiddenstar let out a silent snort of amusement at the sight of Jumpstrike's surprise. The leader saw him as a good cat, a great warrior.---- Sparkstorm slowly followed the dark molly, his pawsteps silent. "Well, it's either in the muk, or in the muk."---- Foggypaw cheered silently, but little did she know, she wasn't facing the crowd and Hiddenstar. Poor blind apprentice.Silverstar 14:38, July 15, 2016 (UTC) (i was thinking maybe Foggy could get her full name? some stuff happened so it was kind of forgotten in the rp) Darkfrost chuckled. "The muk it is," she mewed and started taking large steps through the marsh, shaking her paws every time anything sticky got on them, which was every step. ~Patchfeather~ 14:44, July 15, 2016 (UTC) (fine with me, and then after that, we can get that fox plot started) Sparkstorm continued to follow, walking very carefully as if he didn't want a speck of mud on his pelt. It was gross, but it was home now. He wondered why StormClan decided to live so far away from the others, since there was much better territory nearby.Silverstar 14:48, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Darkfrost came to a slow halt. "I'm... sorry, Sparkstorm," She couldn't wait any longer to tell him that, she'd been waiting to long. ~Patchfeather~ 14:53, July 15, 2016 (UTC) He felt his stomach twist up, tensing because he knew what she meant. He didn't really want to remember, it embarrassed him, it degraded him. Here he was, so handsome (or at least so he thinks) that he had two she-cats after him...and then he got rejected. "A-About what?"Silverstar 14:55, July 15, 2016 (UTC) "About saying no," Darkfrost replied, lifting her head to look him in the face. "I made a mistake that day. I've always loved you, from the first moment I saw you." ~Patchfeather~ 14:58, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Taken back, the ruddy tom's eyes widened in surprise, and he stammered. "I-I'm not sure what I should say...." He trailed off. "You...you actually mean it?"Silverstar 15:02, July 15, 2016 (UTC) "Of course I do. I was so lost and confused a that time, I didn't know what was right or wrong. So... I have to ask... is there a chance that the offer is still up?" Darkfrost asked, a purr coming to her voice near the end. ~Patchfeather~ 15:08, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Sparkstorm's eyes lit up as warmth poured into his heart, and he grinned at the she-cat. "Of course that offer is still up, especially if you wish to accept it."Silverstar 15:12, July 15, 2016 (UTC) "I do," Darkfrost purred and rested her muzzle on Sparkstorm's. She thought she'd never felt so happy in her life. ~Patchfeather~ 15:18, July 15, 2016 (UTC) The red warrior closed his eyes happily, taking in the scent of the molly he had loved. Finally...Silverstar 15:26, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Palefang sat outside the Warriors' den, her pelt had become messy and dirty and needed cleaning badly. The brown mink sighed and began to groom her rather untidy pelt. She had always had a minor crush on Hiddenstar that had weirdly grown. She should speak to him, but when? — User:Minkclaw 20:35, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Roleplay